


Marinette's Funeral

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Marinette's Funeral [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A funeral change everyone's lives forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Sabine knocked on the door.

"Marinette are you okay"

............

"Marinette I know you're sad"

..............

"Mar-Marinette"

But Sabine opens the door, she sees her daughter with a rope on her neck.

Sabine screamed

Tom runs to Sabine.

"Oh no"

Thunder crashing

Rain pouring

Everyone mourned Marinette expect for Lila.

They buried Marinette in the cemetery.

Alya said "I-I'll never forget you Marinette"

Rose puts a bracelet on Marinette's grave.


	2. Chapter 2

Alya was crying herself to sleep but she hears a sweet voice.

"Alya are you okay you seemed sad"

"Of course i'm okay I'm-"

Alya sees her best friend's ghost

Marinette was glowing light blue.

Alya said "You're-you're a gho-ghost!"

Alya hides behind her chair

Marinette said "No no no I'm not gonna scare you"

Alya gulped

Alya hold Marinette's hand but it pass through her hand.

Alya shudders


	3. Chapter 3

Nino's House

Nino was sleeping until he hears a sweet voice

"Hey Nino"

Nino awakes to see Marinette's ghost

Nino screamed

Marinette said "No no no I'm not gonna scare you"

Nino gulped

Nino holds Marinette's hand but it pass through.

Nino shuddered

Adrien's House

Adrien was crying in his room but he hears a sweet voice

"Adrien are you okay"

Adrien sees Marinette's ghost

Adrien screamed

"No no I didn't mean to scare you"

Adrien gulped and hold Marinette's hand but it passed through.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette's ghost was humming a sweet tune but she hears someone cooing.

It was a Mexican baby girl with black hair, brown eyes and tan skin.

Marinette walked to a baby girl

"Hi Baby"

A baby girl squealed

Marinette began to fly

A baby girl giggled

Meanwhile

Lila walked into her house but sees her parents angry.

Lila thought Oh no my parents seemed furious than ever

Lila walked up the stairs and was about to walk to her room but she was slapped by someone.

It was her father.

"LILA BELLA ROSSI!"

Lila gasped as her mother grabs her by the arm. Her father dragged her to her room and her mother followed them. "Young lady look at me" Lila gasped "LOOK....AT.....ME!!" Lila said "N-no" But her father slapped her. "How dare you disobey us we raised you better than that!?" "But it wasn't me it was Marinette she-" But her mother slapped her. "LILA ENOUGH!! YOURE GROUNDED!" Lila gasped "NOOOOOOO!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

Since Marinette committed suicide, a girl around Marinette's age was now never forgive Lila for what she did to her classmates.

"Adrien what have you done you gotta tell me how to fix it and you're gonna do it now!"

Adrien said "Why would I do that"

She grabs Adrien by the shirt "YOU GOTTA TELL ME HOW TO DO IT OR SO HELP ME I WILL PULL YOUR KWAMI'S FUR THROUGH YOUR EYES AND USE IT AS REINS TO RIDE YOUR BUTT BACK TO THE UNDERWORLD FOR WHENCE YOU CAME!?"

Adrien said "Alright alright I'm sorry okay!"

Lila said "With Marinette gone I will rule the school!"

Rose running away crying.

Rose runs into her apartment and went to her room.

Rose cries to herself

"I-I can't believe Lila pretend to be my friend"


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe's Mansion

Chloe was crying in her room.

But she hears a soft voice

"Chloe are you okay?"

Chloe said "No I'm no-"

She sees Marinette's ghost

Chloe screamed and hide under her bed.

Luka's house

Luka was crying but he hears a soft voice singing.

It was Marinette's ghost

Luka said "Marinette?"

Marinette's ghost screamed.

"No no I'm not gonna scare you"

Marinette's ghost started flying which made Luka laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose was crying in her room but she hears her phone.

Rose saw a text

'Rose I think Lila lies to her classmates so she bully poor Marinette'

Rose decided to text one of her friends.

'This is bad Marinette died and it's all my fault'

'No it wasn't your fault you see Marinette tell my pet xolo that Lila manipulates her classmates'

'I knew it'

Rose closed her phone.

Rose saws a picture of herself and Marinette.

Rose's eyes were filled with tears

"Oh Marinette"

'Rose don't listen to Lila she's a no good lying little shrew'

'Thanks brain you're the best'


End file.
